1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to windscreen wiper devices, and more precisely to wiper strips of windscreen wiper devices.
2. Related Art
The wiper strips of typical windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blades, are formed of a rubber material which seals against a vehicle's windshield to drive water, snow or other elements away therefrom. Materials having, among other things, a good resistance to abrasion, a low frictional surface and good slip properties are generally chosen to give the wiper blades a good wipe quality. Oftentimes, a material which improves one or more of these qualities has a negative effect on others. For example, soft rubbers may produce wiper strips which exhibit exceptional wipe quality but also have an undesirably high frictional resistance, which could reduce the lifespans of such wiper blades.
Some wiper manufacturers have attempted to improve the performance of their wiper blades by applying a coating having hydrophobic properties to the wiper strips. Such coatings allow the wiper strip to be formed of a harder rubber, resulting in reduced friction and longer life, without compromising wipe quality. However, such coatings may be very costly and/or difficult to apply to the wiper strip. The coatings may also wear out over time due to extended use or abuse. When the coating wears away, the untreated or uncoated rubber is exposed, thereby increasing the friction between the wiper strip and the windshield, which results in a reduced wipe quality.